perfection
by anathemawrites
Summary: I am a Pretender who has done her job too well. surprise.
1. perfection

_Perfection.

* * *

_

Since my Spark first ignited, all my thoughts were of him.

(_sam's favorite ice cream is mocha, he prefers small dogs, he is allergic to almonds, has grown 36.2 centimeters---_)

My entire life, as it was, was made just so I could be exactly what he wanted.

(_stare into the mirror and play with how I look, shifting to human form to human form taking piece by piece until it is perfect_)

Every detail was calculated until the day we met.

(_he's excreting perspiration, rapid heartbeat, eye movement is frantic, has swallowed 2.3 times within the last minute_)

We met and time has passed and my mission is still within in me, demanding I do what I was made for.

(_retrieve information on the allspark from sam witwicky, eliminate him and return to the fallen_)

But I have achieved my original intent more than what I was meant for as I sit here in what should be my enemy, manufactured tears rolling down my perfect, human face.

(_retrieve information on the allspark from sam witwicky, eliminate him and return to the fallen_)

I close my eyes and push it away as he comes to us, smile on his face as always. It mars when he sees me and he says:

"Mikeala?"

And in my perfect voice, meant only for him, I say:

"I'm fine."

And then I smile.

(_take hold of sam's hand and walk with him down the beach)

* * *

_

_Spur of the moment. Review. I might expand on it.  
_


	2. pokerface

_Pokerface

* * *

_

You have to pretend to not know Bumblebee when he has been your best friend since you were both too young to know what war was.

You have to pretend to like(love) this human as he yells, domineers you when you know full well that you can kill him in an instant.

You have to pretend to not pay attention at Sam, even as you study him, feel every cell of you urging to tell him _yes i'd love to go on a date with you_ even if the reason is in your interest more than his.

You have to pretend to be on the Autobots side, but you think that is slipping when he takes your hand.

You have to pretend to be afraid of a criminal record that hangs over your head, one that makes you laugh and Bumblebee scratch his head.

You have to pretend to be weaker than you are as they drag you away from the two that you care most about.

You have to pretend not to hear as Sam screams and runs for Bumblebee, that you don't want to streak after him.

Most of all, you have to pretend that you will do as your programming tells you and take the AllSpark with Bumblebee and kill Sam.

But you won't.

(_i don't want to carry out our mission._)

And neither will Bumblebee

(_i'm with you every step of the way._)

* * *

You guys asked for more. How can I say no? Review please if you'd like more.


	3. paranoid

_paranoid.

* * *

_

She's afraid.

Afraid Sam knows that when he kisses her, he knows that she only kisses in a way she has been taught after meticulous research, filmsphotoswatchingwatching.

Afraid Sam notices that when she gets hurt, she doesn't flinch like he does, that her reactions are off by a fragment of time.

She knows that it isn't just her, either.

Bumblebee has less to worry about, but it makes him uneasy, keeping things from Sam.

He wants to tell him why the symbol had changed on his steering wheel from a Decepticon to an Autobot.

Wants to tell him the reason why sometimes he comes home late at night and he cannot say _Optimus called me_ because it is a lie most times.

Optimus wouldn't leave dents and scrapes.

(_you told them we weren't on their side anymore. why didn't you let me come?_)

(_i told them you were dead._)

It's painful when he says it, but you aren't stupid. You know what that means when he says it and it calms your fear only a little.

* * *

_I'm going to admit, this fic is going to have sporadic, random updates. If you have any ideas/angles besides the Alice scene, toss them to me and I'll see what I can do. Thank you for reviews and favs!_


	4. paparazzi

_paparazzi

* * *

_

When she first arrives, she knows that he is watching her.

She was built to catch his eye, regardless of time or places.

And she knows it as she smiles, strides down the corridors looking at the humans as they watch her. They mean nothing to her unless they can be pawns to get closer and closer to him.

And who else to pick but the man completely the opposite of her target?

Jealousy was something Sam had, despite all of his kindness, and one she cared to exploit.

(_Hi. I'm Mikeala._)

(_Trent._)

(_and he watches as she smiles at the blonde boy, wheels him in and she already knows she has won._)

* * *

Thanks for the wonderful reviews and suggestions! :D There will be more coming up next week.


	5. photographic

_photographic.

* * *

_

_he won't live forever, _Bumblebee says and it pains you that he said it first. You curl in his backseat, watching his words flow across the screen your eyes make. _but you want to change factions for him. _

"It doesn't have to be permanent," you say, and you can feel Bumblebee's disdain.

_you say that now and---_

You open the car door and leave as fast as you can.

Bumblebee does not follow.

Your home is your own. Pictures of Sam, notes in Cybertronian, closets full of clothes for a girl you really aren't.

On the shelves are books about AI, movies full of robots and aliens. You smile to yourself(_don't think about what this means, to well and truly pick a side when he won't even live a fraction of your life_)as you pull down your favorite, _Terminator_.

That night(_don't sleep, don't ever sleep_), you watch every Terminator film, and you imagine that your existence was that simple.

* * *

_Hectic life is hectic. But thanks to a wonderful PM and some encouragement, here's some more._


	6. paper planes

_paper planes  


* * *

_

He doesn't know you followed him to campus.

Bumblebee rumbles as you both watch him carefully, but you are fully unprepared to run into another on campus.

_Sister_, the Pretender knows you, knows why you're here. If you had a heart, it would jolt in fear.

But you don't have one, just know that it recognized you. That now, she would report you weren't out of commission.

It was a good run while it lasted, and your skin peels back to reveal who you really are.

(_where's alice?_)

* * *

_Sad Megan won't be in the next movie.  
_


	7. paper tigers

_paper tigers

* * *

_

They came after him anyway, screaming and tearing.

Alice had been missing for not twenty four hours and your cover was blown, everything was a mess.

(_sam! sam!_)

(_mikeala!_)

You ran after him, faster and faster until you didn't think, just moved. Jumped, sunk your fingers into the carhood and crawled up. Punched clean through the window, pulled him to you and let go.

You could survive the fall.

He couldn't.

(_mikeala? oh god, mi-_)

When you lift your head to expose the wiring, the metal beneath, his eyes widen.

(_sam-_)

But that's not the biggest shock.

The biggest shock, the one you were too busy to notice was tattoo on his arm, the one of the AllSpark. He reaches to touch the metal and you want to scream.

Instead, your processors overload, your body convulses and it's power surges through you.

* * *

_Thank you Sony Boy for the inspiration._


	8. paradox

_paradox

* * *

_

_or, the chapter with sam's pov

* * *

_

Mikeala Banes never gave you the time of day but you always felt as if she knew you. Somehow, you knew that she was destined for you and you were destined for her. There was no if and or buts about it and you went after her.

You were surprised when she reciprocated, took your hand, and got into Bumblebee.

Now, as she jerks and seizes, wires and metal beneath her pretty skin, you feel sick.

* * *

You don't know what's going on. You've had multiple meltdowns in the past few days, and now, Mikeala isn't Mikeala and you aren't you.

(_you have become the AllSpark, Sam_)

You're God and you're not. You're history book and you're also a force of nature.

It frightens you more than a Deception, more than the scary thought that Mikeala may not make it. She hasn't moved in days.

Meanwhile, the tattoos cover your body, twisting, turning, collapsing.

* * *

"You knew she was a Pretender?"

(_bumblebee and mikeala fight, over eonsvorns, flitting from side to side_)

You feel choked and betrayed.

(_they argue as you sleep before finally finally deciding: they won't leave you_)

And then you feel warm and loved and all you can do is scream in anger and frustration.

* * *

Finally, on the seventh day, as the television flickers and you have to resist bringing it to life with all of your Children(they are your children now), she wakes with a whirr-click that you never heard before.

She looks afraid and relieved as you run your fingers over her face, pull her hair away to reveal her blue eyes(optics).

"Sam," and her brows knit together, "Sam, what happened to you?"

* * *

_Review!_


End file.
